It's just one love
by liddybouvier
Summary: Coleção de drabbles de jogos e projetos lá do 6V. Ships e gêneros variados.
1. Suspeita

**Coleção de drabbles aleatórias e de vários ships, escritas para projetos e jogos do fórum lindo do seisvê.**

Suspeita.

"Sirius Black, se você repetir isso mais uma vez…"

"É a verdade! Você e o Snivellus! Eu não acredito que você teve coragem, Remus."

"Essa é a suspeita é a mais idiota que você já teve."

"Não é suspeita! Eu vi vocês dois no maior casinho hoje e…"

"Eu estava, e pela milésima vez eu vou dizer isso, conversando com o garoto ao lado dele, sobre a aula de Transfiguração de hoje. Será que dá pra deixar de ser ciumento?"

"Eu não sou ciumento!"

"Ahan, _claaaro_ que não. Você só deu o maior escândalo só porque eu estava conversando com outro garoto. Isso nã-"

"Eu não sou ciumento."

"Típico. Me beijar quando não tem resposta. Ciumento! Possessiv- SIRIUS!"

"Vai querer continuar com a discussão ou continuar com _isso_ aqui?"

"Bom, é… hmmfpt!"

"Lancem um feitiço silenciador logo, pelo amor das calças de Merlin!"


	2. Chocolate

Essa foi para o projeto Drabble A Thon, da seção Lily/James do 6V :)

**Chocolate.**

"Eu não quero."

"Aceita, Evans. É só um presente, eu juro."

"Mesmo assim. Eu não quero e..."

"Lily... Por favor. Nós não devemos recusar presentes, sabia? Além do mais, são só alguns chocolates."

"Eu... Tudo bem, Potter. Obrigada."

xXx

"Obrigada pelos chocolates. Estavam deliciosos."

"De nada, foi um prazer."

"Porque... porque me deu chocolates?"

"Porque toda vez que Remus ganha chocolates de Sirius, ele fica todo amolecido e desculpa qualquer merda eventual que Sirius tenha feito. Queria ver se funcionava com você."

"Idiota."

Mas a risada suave dela fez um sorriso nascer nos lábios de James.


	3. Safari

**Safari.**

"Esse aqui, é o nosso ratinho companheiro." Sirius começou, apontando para Peter, que estava sentado na sua própria cama. Continuou a andar no quarto, arrastando Lily consigo.

"Esse, é o veado, que você tem o desprazer de amar." Apontou para James agora, e teve de desviar de uma almofada voadora que não o acertou por alguns centímetros.

"Sirius, será que dá para parar de apresentar suas formas animagas como se a Lily estivessem em um safari?" Remus protestou, mas logo recebeu a atenção de Sirius, que tinha um sorriso maior ainda no rosto.

"Esse, como você já sabe, é o meu lobinho alma gêmea, que tem todo o prazer do mundo em ser amado por mim." Explicou para uma Lily que não conseguia parar de rir. "E eu, sou o cachorro mais gostoso e bonito de toda Hogwarts."

"E sarnento." James adicionou.

"E muuuito, muito modesto também."

"Hey, não fale assim do meu cachorro." Remus defendeu, ganhando um abraço apertado do namorado e fazendo com que os outros amigos, inclusive Lily, caíssem nas risadas.


	4. Sombra

Sombra.

A sua sombra na parede indicava que o sol estava se pondo e logo iria escurecer. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele se desencostou da mureta em que se apoiava para olhar os garotos jogando Quadribol e saiu da varanda, descendo as escadas para fora de casa.

"Garotos, está na hora do banho, logo Ginny irá colocar a mesa do jantar."

Uma arrevoada de vassouras passou por ele e todos os garotos pousaram na sua frente. James, Albus e Scorpius correram na frente, em uma disputa de quem pegaria os dois banheiros primeiro. Lily pendurou-se nas costas do pai, rindo e contando todas as manobras que tinha feito no jogo. Teddy, James, Rose, Hug, Fred e Roxanne caminhavam ao seu lado, conversando barulhosamente e rindo alto.

Apenas mais um dia normal de férias na casa dos Potter.


	5. Unhas

Unhas

Harry nunca ligou para suas unhas. Ele nunca se deu conta de que precisava limpá-las, cortá-las e lixá-las. Geralmente ele apenas as roía desatentamente quando estavam ficando grandes, ou seja, ficavam em um estado que pior impossível. Só que ele começou a perceber que as unhas de Draco eram impecavelmente limpas – assim como as mãos, a pele, o cabelo e todo o resto.

Demorou alguns dias até que ele tivesse coragem de pedir. Eles estavam sentados no sofá do apartamento, assistindo televisão – que Draco mostrou-se viciado, desde que Harry o apresentou o eletrodoméstico.

"Draco…"

"Sim?"

"Você sabe que eu aprecio muito o cuidado que você tem com você mesmo…"

"… O que quis dizer com isso, Potter?"

"Quis dizer que você é muito _bem cuidado_."

"Disso eu sei que sou, ao contrário de você. Eu ainda acho que você devia ao menos _tentar_ domar esse ninho em cima da sua cabeça."

"Meu cabelo sempre foi assim! Mas essa não é a questão… eu também estou achando que eu devia me cuidar mais e, pensando no cuidado extremo e caprichoso que você tem e…"

"Dá pra falar logo o que você quer?"

"Eu pensei se você podia, você sabe, querido…"

"Harry?"

"… Fazer as minhas unhas?"


End file.
